


Hope Springs Iternal

by TayBartlett9000



Category: Watership Down - Richard Adams
Genre: Bravery, Courage, Free Verse, Friendship, Future, Gen, Hope, Pride, approaching Spring, one rhyming verse, poem, the end of a difficult journey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 12:23:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8056186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TayBartlett9000/pseuds/TayBartlett9000
Summary: Poem: The rabbits have finally reached their journey's end, and have found a place that they can call home.





	Hope Springs Iternal

Hope Springs Iternal.

 

Beneath the downs, the chill winds blow,

Spring approaches and the shadows start to die,

Long grass grows beneath the Chestnut trees,

The rabbits sleep, inclosed  in peaceful slumbers.

 

The toil across this unnerving ground,

Has been one not without trials and suffering,

Yet in the  hearts of this intrepid few,

Hope springs iternal.

 

Though darkness gathers beyond the setting sun,

And danger lerks, like the dog, round every  corner,

No cold  can pennitrate  their heads or hearts,

For they are safe now.

 

For many years and more they will stay,

In Watership Down, among flowers gay,

The black rabbit will be kept at bay,

While hope springs iternal.


End file.
